


【权贵】对3，要不起

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】对3，要不起

“黑黑，我决定续约合同。”

战队经理黑黑看了眼手机上黄明昊的消息，欣慰的一笑。之前默契度极高的下路组合，辅助已经确认解约去了对家战队。而现在，如果Justin这个天才AD选择继续留在NPG（Ninepercent Gamming）战队的话，明年世界赛冠军就还有希望。

“范丞丞准备从上单转辅助，我觉得找到了最适合我的那个辅助，我想为了他留在这里继续试一试。”经理黑黑的嘴角微微上扬抽了一下，有点不相信。

“黑黑，我下赛季决定转辅助了。”范丞丞的消息接着发了过来，黑黑眼前一黑，抓着手机就从办公室往训练室走。

范丞丞水平可以，转辅助行得通，但是刚的一匹，一个硬核辅助配上Justin这个疯狗AD，下路不是杀穿对面，要不就是全家爆炸。真是好一个硬核组合。

黑黑刚到透明玻璃墙隔着的训练室门口，就看到训练中的新的待定下路组。黄明昊还在选英雄，一边对着一旁范丞丞的屏幕指指点点。

黑黑一进去，打开门就听到黄明昊说：“选风女，选风女！”范丞丞板着脸，点击了上单人机英雄德玛，还没确定，但没有如黄明昊的愿的意思。

“丞丞！求求你，别搞事情。我想赢一把！选风女！”黄明昊说了好几遍，最后开始撒娇的时候，范丞丞才毫无表情地抬起手，挪了挪鼠标，准备换成风女。黑黑暗笑，范丞丞这个死闷骚，喜欢妹子撒娇就算了，连日常被嘲不讲究的糙汉子队友来撒娇这一套也照收不误。

“范！丞！丞！”黄明昊带着怒意的喊声再次吸引了黑黑的注意，“你知道树上有什么吗？”只听到黄明昊没头没脑接着说了一句。

“嗯？有什么？”范丞丞回过头看着黄明昊，神情尴尬。刚刚他准备换成风女的时候，系统时间到了自动锁了德玛。

“有你亲妈。”黄明昊努了努嘴，拿起手机看了一眼。

“哎呀，你怎么可以骂你的婆婆。”范丞丞声音极小，但黑黑还是听见了。第一次听到范丞丞这样说话，黑黑恶心的抖三抖。

“你敢用大宝剑抢人头你看我今晚打不死你。”黄明昊下了最后通牒，范丞丞忙点头，还贴心地转身给黄明昊拿了一杯肥宅快乐水。

最后范丞丞的德玛居然除了前期手短有局限之外，能扛能杀，居然打得有模有样。最令黄明昊满意的还是范丞丞的让人头举动，看着20分钟的7杀0助攻数据，一阵暗爽。于是心情大好，夸范丞丞：“打得好打得好，不愧是我培养的辅助。”

“那有什么奖励吗？”范丞丞接话。  
“呵呵，无！”黄明昊咬牙说道。  
“哦，你根本不是诚心夸我。”  
“你乱选英雄的事儿我还没跟你算账吧？”  
“输了我背锅，但这不是赢了吗？”

黄明昊哼了一声，关了电脑就往训练室外面走去。“等我一下！”范丞丞忙关了机跟上前面的步伐。黄明昊却走得很快，存心不去等范丞丞，只在上到二楼没人的地方，才悄悄地放慢了脚步，听着楼梯间上楼的脚步声，和楼梯缝隙里隐约看到的熟悉身影。

新赛季还没开始，没有训练赛，甚至新的队员还没到齐。大部分队员都回家过这难得的半个月假期，整个基地只有黄明昊和范丞丞还留着。

不过黄明昊已经续约了，一切尘埃落定，他完全可以现在启程回家待一段时间。黄明昊是队伍里年纪最小的一个，将将17岁，官方要求的可以打比赛的年纪。

作为战队经理，黑黑觉得他该和黄明昊谈一谈，关于他的职业发展和续约合同的问题，还有网瘾少年也应该常回家看看，而不是假期还留在基地和队友打游戏。

所以正当黑黑走到二楼宿舍区的走廊，就听到拐角另一头传来两个人的窃窃私语。听声音就知道是谁，刚刚一前一后上了楼的黄明昊和范丞丞。

“你别碰我耳朵！”先是黄明昊的声音，然后又听得范丞丞嘟哝了一句，“我还没干什么呢，你耳朵怎么就这么红？来，我帮你降降温。”

黑黑心想范丞丞这小子还有两幅面孔呢，怎么还调戏上队友了。刚拐过拐角到另一头就看到黄明昊被高他个几公分的范丞丞压在房门旁边的墙上，然后范丞丞凑过去咬了一口他的耳朵，又舔了一下。

“水汽蒸发会带走温度。”范丞丞脸不红心不跳，认真严肃地说道。  
“哦……”黄明昊红着脸，没了脾气，拉着范丞丞的衣服往屋里拽，“进屋。”

黑黑还需要一点时间缓一缓他刚刚看到的事实，还没来的及叫住两人，就看到范丞丞麻利地打开房门把黄明昊往里面塞，然后“砰”的关上门，整个动作一气呵成。

“喂！刚刚我看到有人在走廊上。”黄明昊特别小声地说，颇有作贼心虚的感觉。  
“瞎说，明明没人。”范丞丞把他直接推到床边，顺势就去扯黄明昊的衣服。  
“真的有人！是黑黑，他说不定是来和我谈合同的事情的。”黄明昊使劲推范丞丞，可那人却不依不饶，一个劲儿的再贴上来。

看黄明昊的着急的样子，范丞丞拗不过、只得拉着他往门外走，望着空无一人的安静的走廊，黄明昊才迟疑片刻，转身滴溜溜的往回走。

“你做贼心虚呢？”范丞丞叫住黄明昊。  
“嗯……就是心虚，万一被看到了，怎么办？上次签约的时候，黑黑还认识了我爸妈。我妈要他多照顾我，其实就是想让黑黑给她打小报告.......我妈知道了我们就game over了。”黄明昊把自己摔进床上的厚被子里，跟范丞丞说道。

“那你还跟黑黑发那么gay的消息，什么我找到命中注定的辅助要留下来陪他什么什么的。”范丞丞顿了顿，脑海里想起最近网上的表情包，于是对黄明昊说：“你为什么要穿品如的衣服？你好骚啊。”

“嗯？”黄明昊一脸茫然的转过来，等品到其中意思，又想笑又生气，范丞丞还真的是脱线。平时看着高冷稳重的一个人，要不就是说些语出惊人的话，比如刚刚那句，暧昧气氛下可以听完就软了的骚话；要不就是像现在这样，霸道总裁，范儿十足的不要不要的——一把扯过黄明昊就把他的上衣扒光，然后搂着又亲又咬。

“行吧……”黄明昊无奈的挑了挑眉毛，“看在你今天乖乖辅助我，没有搞事情的份上，不可以做的太过分。之前赛季训练赛坐久了，腰总是疼......纵欲过度我人就GG了。”

范丞丞当然知道黄明昊的腰不好，还有好多职业病，可是他哪里想放过黄明昊。“最近放几天假，别玩电脑了，我带你多出去走走。”

“嗯……”黄明昊点点头，抱着身上压过来的人的脑袋，对着脑门儿就亲了一口，“好呀！”

“不过我今天德玛是不是打得很好，快点表扬一下，让我再接再厉。”范丞丞语气听着更像是在撒娇。

“好！打得好，表扬。”黄明昊夸的极不走心。  
“不接受你的口头表扬，需要实际奖励。”话音刚落黄明昊就被人压得死死的，害羞地挣扎也没有，全身被脱的一丝不挂。

“你记得戴套......”  
“嗯。”  
“你慢慢来...我们好久没做了...我怕痛...”  
“嗯。”

范丞丞听着黄明昊絮絮叨叨，一边回应他，一边发现他的后面小口今天紧的出奇，就一根手指进去都挤的慌。黄明昊也发现范丞丞表情有点异样，似乎是源于自己的身体，毕竟开头不顺，扩张都做不好。

“要不我们先聊会天吧？”黄明昊小声地问。  
“你在想什么？这么紧张？”范丞丞点破黄明昊的心思。

好在黄明昊对这倒是不藏着掖着，道出心里的想法：“我还是觉得黑黑在外面。”  
“......黑黑不会偷听偷看的。”

黄明昊觉得范丞丞回答的敷衍的很，便说：“你根本没认识到问题的严重性！我爸妈要知道了就完了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”范丞丞语气听起来仍旧淡定。

“你是不是根本不在乎我爸妈知道了我们就会被迫分开这件事！你肯定就是没跟我走心！滚！”黄明昊脾气暴躁，气性一下就上来了。不然怎么一打游戏就上头，疯狗AD名不虚传，一个劲儿地往前冲，得要一个能拴牢并驾驭他的人。

好在这气去得也快，也不知是不是范丞丞哄的得法儿：“我没走心我为了你转辅助干嘛？”  
“切，说不定是你发现辅助简单，比上单位更适合你这个弱智。”黄明昊咬牙切齿。

“你可是个职业选手，职业赛可不比平时的游戏，辅助难度是最高的，要动脑子指挥还要算时间，我要是弱智我们怎么拿冠军。”  
“哦……你就是弱智，我不管。”黄明昊开始小学生吵架模式，范丞丞就知道他根本没在生气了，也不理他，就等他变着法儿的用幼稚的脏话骂自己。

“傻逼东西……”  
“嗯。”  
“范丞丞。”  
“嗯。”范丞丞听到什么都笑着照单全收，直到黄明昊嘟着嘴骂了一句：“草粉狂魔。”  
“嗯？”这句话显然足够引起范丞丞的注意。

黄明昊自己也尴尬了。虽然他觉得自己说的一点没错，自己以前做路人玩家看比赛就喜欢范丞丞，吃资源最少却最大化利用的天才上单Adam，还是个985、 211学校毕业的大学生。

职业选手普遍出来的早，这个学历基本是电竞选手的最高水平，当时黄明昊就觉得这个Adam不仅游戏打得好，还是个文化人儿。

所以当时好几个战队联系国服排名靠前的黄明昊，要年龄不足参赛的他先加入青训队，黄明昊为了Adam毅然决然来到了NPG。等范丞丞把这个青训转正的小AD吃干抹净之后，“草粉狂魔”也算是实至名归。

“你是不是看我是你的粉丝，好搞定，才来搞我......还借队长的职务之便，硬是要跟我一间房......”黄明昊语气里透着的可怜劲儿和委屈的怨气，要不是他的腿已经下意识地去勾住范丞丞的腰，差点范丞丞就信了。

“对，我就是草粉狂魔，怎么了？”范丞丞见黄明昊口嫌体正，如此的配合自己，怎么能让对方失望，扶着硬的不行的东西就往里塞。然后嘴里还说了句：“我就还专草男粉。”

“哦！”黄明昊一边去锤范丞丞的肩膀，一边被顶弄的下身开始传来阵阵的痒意思，手上没力气，握成拳头抵在了范丞丞的胸口。“我去......你慢点、慢点......你不能因为是男粉，你就不心疼别人吧。”

“我倒是看你很爽的样子。”  
“没有。绝对没有。”黄明昊闭着眼睛，哆哆嗦嗦举起右手三指并拢，表示自己在发誓。

“不可以撒谎，撒谎的人要被草粉狂魔草一辈子。”范丞丞说。

这会儿黄明昊倒是很配合，顺着范丞丞的话继续下去，再次发誓道：“绝对没有爽到！我发誓。”刚说完就被接着的一阵猛干弄的“嗷嗷”直叫唤。

让黄明昊担心好半天的黑黑，其实早就知趣的下楼了。坐在自己的办公室里，想到刚刚偷听到的话，有种撞破别人奸情的尴尬。

原来，搞了半天范丞丞转辅助的原因竟然如此简单却完全具有说服力。黑黑琢磨着范丞丞这个闷骚肯定是被队里的小AD吃的死死的，不然老牌上单，转辅助怎么会说转就转。

只有黄明昊心里知道，根本不是什么他把范丞丞迷的神魂颠倒，自己才是追着别人跟跑的那个。黄明昊以前可是范丞丞的粉丝，却和偶像谈起恋爱之后，却每一天都在告诉自己切莫付出真心。

范丞丞比自己年龄大一些，打职业也久一些，还是名牌大学毕业，按理说哪一样都比自己好，据说还是个富二代，这些完了，等他玩腻了，自己不仅没有男朋友还没有了辅助。要知道，好的下路组合磨合起来还是需要时间和十足的默契。

黑黑第二天在训练室里见到这一对儿，就发现了气氛的不对劲。范丞丞跟没事人儿似的，黄明昊嘴撅的老高，自带制冷效果。果然，范丞丞戴着耳机，韩中英三国语言杂着说，正玩着他熟悉的上单位，选的电玩皮肤的人马，还没6级没大招，打野寡妇来帮忙抓人。

范丞丞对着麦喊：“寡妇，掏屁股！”（老版的寡妇绕后放大招减速敌人，俗称掏屁股。）“上上上！”正说完这句话，隐身的寡妇就被对面的真眼看到了，不过大已经放出，自然就被躲掉了，顶着Trigger这个ID的寡妇站在路上有点尴尬。

好在范丞丞刚好6级，彩虹色的电玩小马秀了起来，然后拿了一血。黄明昊觉得对面那个Trigger声音又大又刺耳，隔着耳机都能听到他夸范丞丞“Nice！”

黄明昊瘪了瘪嘴，心里想：什么Nice？掏你屁股很nice吗？然后悄悄翻了个白眼，恰好黑黑看得一清二楚。

黑黑觉得范丞丞就是在作死，你家那位暴脾气AD已经气昏了，就范丞丞还在愉快地和前韩国打野在韩服上野联动，排位上分。黄明昊中午起床就没看到范丞丞的人影，自己一个人去吃了饭，本来想拉着范丞丞一起排位，没想到一进训练室就看到范丞丞早就乐不思蜀。

特别是范丞丞一句亲切的玩笑嘲刚刚空大的Trigger菜“Trigger Noob！”就让黄明昊的嘴角又抽了抽，内心简直给范丞丞撒花，祝福他赶紧和这个队里的韩援前打野原地结婚。

黄明昊拿小号自己排了两把，没人知道这个号是他，所以没人让AD。第一把没拿到AD，心情不好干脆就秒了，等了一会重新排，又没人让AD，干脆就硬着头皮玩打野，赌气似的特地选了个跟队伍阵容完全不配的寡妇。

开头黄明昊就抓不死人，然后时间花了也没收益，队友看这样子叫他去打野，结果一个分神去看一下范丞丞的屏幕上大大的Victory，又被野怪打死了。队友发来“......”，等后面黄明昊的寡妇等级越来越跟不上，有的队友直接开骂了。

好在黄明昊本着职业选手的职业素养，没有消极游戏，打完这把掉了25分，然后把骂他的队友全部给举报了。而黄明昊不知道的是，剩下的四个队友全把他给举报了，虽然黄明昊也不是搞事情，而是玩打野，真的菜。

范丞丞和Trigger结束刚刚那一把之后就等着黄明昊，看着黄明昊菜的出奇的寡妇，窝在电竞椅里偷偷的笑。他觉得黄明昊应该不只是菜，可能心态还爆炸了，而让他心态崩了的原因很有可能还是自己。

但范丞丞还是没说什么，乖乖等着黄明昊结束，谁知看了个手机的功夫，黄明昊又秒速自己开了一把，还死都不愿意取消排队。“你竟然抛弃我......我不是你最爱的辅助了吗？”范丞丞说。

“滚。我哪里配给你辅助，你这个上单之光，快去玩你的上野联动吧。”黄明昊没好气的说，然后开始新一局的Banpick。

“Ban轮子妈抢寒冰，这个版本太OP了！”范丞丞也不生气，做好了在一旁看黄明昊玩一把的准备。

“哦。”说完黄明昊就ban掉了寡妇，队友全部发来“？？？”

“你生气啦？”范丞丞哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“对呀，气成傻逼了已经。”范丞丞捂着嘴巴笑，黄明昊这个样子实在是太有趣了。

“那你可不可以不生气了啊？”范丞丞递过来一杯果汁，和一袋水果软糖。

“不可以，凭什么我生不生气都要依着你，不要。我就要气，气到原地爆炸，最好连你这个狗一起炸死。”黄明昊说完戴上耳机，把范丞丞从自己的世界隔离开。

然后黄明昊真的到睡觉回房间之前都没有和范丞丞再说过话，他自己都觉得不敢相信。要说他特别生气，其实也没有，范丞丞不仅不来说几句好听的话，更没有主动来找黄明昊一起吃晚饭，仔细想想好像从下午开始连人影都没见着。

按理说一般晚饭两个人都要打车出去吃点好的，今天就自己一个人，黄明昊只得闷声去吃基地煮饭阿姨的菜。虽然不难吃，可黄明昊觉得，越吃越不是滋味。然后黄明昊还是垂头丧气地拿起手机问：“你去哪了？”而对方直到睡前都没回复。

黄明昊闭着眼睛，入睡前最后一秒还在恨恨地想范丞丞的每一个过分的行径，借职务之便轻松搞定自己、总惹自己生气，现在还玩起失踪。

半夜身后的动静才吵醒了黄明昊，准确说是被人动手动脚地给折腾醒的。“你干嘛？”黄明昊把脸埋进枕头，然后又把被子盖过头顶。

“Trigger又来中国了，他签了另一个中国战队。”范丞丞说，“我晚上被他拉出去吃饭，结果手机没电了，对不起。”

黄明昊一听这名字立马就精神了，虽然知道这俩个直男再怎么gay也擦不出半点儿火花，可他就是不喜欢范丞丞对他那么好。但是又不想被范丞丞发觉心思，只能继续窝在枕头里装睡。

“Trigger夸你是个天才呢！”范丞丞说着凑到黄明昊的肩窝里，能感觉到他身上的热气，还有沐浴露的香味。“他说你特别聪明，也特别...嗯…爱吃醋。”

“嗯？”黄明昊脸被捂的红扑扑的转过头来，一脸不屑地说：“他想多了吧。”

“他说你总给他白眼看呢，虽然他离开战队的时候你才来。你是不是特别喜欢我，然后离不开我？”范丞丞握着一百分自信，问黄明昊。

黄明昊沉默不语，基本是在心里默认。然后就听范丞丞继续说：“你默认了。我就知道，嘿嘿。”黄明昊气不打一处来，心理骂范丞丞。

“其实我也挺离不开你的，跟你说了好多次，你都不相信。我还为了你转辅助，你还总说我不走心，哎。”范丞丞长叹一口气，接着说：“你是不是见我和Trigger双排生气了？”黄明昊瞪大眼睛，心想这傻逼居然还知道自己生气这回事儿，下午还无动于衷的样子。

“我后来走的太急了，你刚好不在训练室，没来得及跟你说。你是不是一个人吃晚饭，一边骂我一边偷偷伤心啦？”范丞丞一说完黄明昊脸泛着一点儿红，索性躲进旁边人的怀里，哼了一声继续行使沉默权。

范丞丞盯着黄明昊埋在自己怀里的脑袋，头顶的发旋正对着自己，他的头发茂盛又蓬松，毕竟还是十几岁的小男孩。第一次见黄明昊的时候可没有半点儿歪心思，助一间房也只是巧合，最后不受控制地被他吸引，半夜起来偷偷看着他，然后再偷亲一口。黄明昊胆子其实小得很，明明醒了还不敢睁眼睛，骨子里是个例来顺受的性子。

黄明昊其实挺开心的，还不能表现出来，在心里乐开了花，他头一次觉得范丞丞说的话这么动听，这傻逼今天晚上是不是偷跑去进修了恋爱课。想着想着居然快睡着了，黄明昊隐约觉得范丞丞本来是想做点什么的，不过眼下他眼皮子打架，还有人抱着取暖，不睡就亏了。

第二天早上就被范丞丞叫起来一起吃饭然后双排上分，黄明昊美滋滋地吃着范丞丞早上去果行买的车厘子。嘟嘟的嘴巴长着，舌尖伸出来一勾，便把它卷入嘴里。黄明昊满心欢喜地看着整碗的车厘子，他想吃车厘子，而范丞丞想吃它。

“我的大屌已经饥渴难耐了……”  
“？？？”黄明昊一脸难以置信的转过来看着范丞丞，问他：“你说啥？”

“我说我的大刀已经饥渴难耐了（蛮王的语录）我要选蛮王，做五秒真男人。”范丞丞一脸严肃，让黄明昊以为自己真的听错了。“不过我决定还是先好好辅助你，就风女吧。”

“好，风女好！”黄明昊美滋滋地看着范丞丞乖乖地选好辅助英雄，觉得这个榆木终于开花了。

 

结尾附赠香艳无比34床上小剧场：

黄明昊：老公操我！  
范丞丞：嗯。  
黄明昊：老公说句脏话助助兴！  
范丞丞：你妈死了，我是你爹。  
黄明昊：......？？？

 

P.S.：

我大约快3年没关注比赛了，版本更是跟不上了。所以只是纯粹瞎写写，大家莫怪。

文题致敬WE.微笑，经典语录致敬我们七酱。还有很多LoL的陈年旧梗，虽然有点年头，但都是我喜欢的。毕竟当年本少女追比赛，还被拍几次丑照上过掌盟，实在是太尴尬了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！


End file.
